


Love Notes

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Magnus finds a series of notes around his loft from Alec, but Alec isn't supposed to be home for two more days.





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, lauracg09! I hope you like your Malec Secret Santa gift!

_Two days left. Two days until Alexander returns home._ Magnus thought to himself as he prepared his morning coffee. Two days used to be so fleeting earlier in his life, but now it felt like an eternity. Though Alec had only been gone for a week, attending to clave business in Idris, but Magnus still counted down the days until he could kiss and embrace the man he loved once more.

As he took a sip of the coffee, he nearly spit it out as he noticed a single small post-it note sitting on the counter. On it was a note written in Alec’s handwriting: _You are magical in many ways._ Magnus grinned at the note, his heart warming at the compliment. He wondered how he could have missed it in the week that Alec had been gone, but he couldn’t come up with a reason.

He found another note on his bathroom mirror, also written in Alec’s handwriting: _Your smile never fails to brighten my day._ Magnus couldn’t contain his smile as he got ready for his day. His mind traveled to Alec, imagining him smiling back at him before they kissed. He couldn’t wait to tell Alec how much he appreciated the notes, and him. Two days left.

As he made his way out of his loft, a new question entered his mind. He could understand missing the note in the kitchen, after all he didn’t go in there every day. However, there was no way he could have missed the note on his bathroom mirror over the past week. The notes had to have been placed recently, perhaps when he had been out the previous night attending to warlock business. 

Magnus decided to head over to the Institute. Perhaps Clary or Isabelle could provide answers. He walked into the Institute and Clary smiled upon seeing him. “Hey, Magnus.”

“Morning, Biscuit,” Magnus replied. “How are you today?”

Clary smiled at him. “Good.” She then added, “What brings you to the Institute today?”

“I was in the neighborhood,” Magnus lied. “I also found some lovely notes in my apartment this morning.”

Clary’s lack of surprise was all Magnus needed to know that she had a hand in placing the notes. “I can’t wait to thank Alec in person in two days.”

Magnus noticed Clary’s smirk at that and could tell that there was something she wasn’t telling him. “Is there something I should know?”

Clary’s eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head. “N-Nothing. Nothing at all.”

“Alright,” Magnus said, glancing around the Institute. He saw Isabelle nearby, wondering if he could get any information out of her. “Enjoy your day.”

Isabelle waved at him as he walked over. “Hi Magnus!”

“Good morning,” Magnus said. He asked her about the notes and got the same knowing look as Clary but the same tight-lipped secrecy as well. He turned down her offer for lunch, deciding to look around his loft for additional notes in the hours he had before his meeting with Catarina.

After portaling himself home, Magnus searched his loft. He found another note on his desk: _You’re as brilliant as you are handsome._ Another one on his nightstand that he had somehow missed earlier: _I look forward to waking up next to you every morning._ Yet another one on his couch: _Your heart is big and inviting. I never want to leave your side._ The final one he could find was on the door to his balcony: _I love you._ Much simpler than the others, but just as effective. Magnus’ heart started racing faster and his smile grew wider with each additional note he found. He couldn’t believe he had to wait two more days to tell Alec in person how much he appreciated the notes and how much he loved him back.

Magnus spent the afternoon chatting with Catarina and playing with Madzie. He enjoyed their company immensely, but his mind kept travelling back to the notes. “What’s on your mind, Magnus?” Catarina had finally asked. “You’ve been grinning like the Cheshire cat all afternoon.”

He told her about the notes, and Catarina’s eyes lit up with excitement. “I’m glad you’re happy, Magnus,” she said, “You deserve it after everything.”

Though Magnus didn’t wholeheartedly agree that he deserved the happiness he had found, he was still pleased by his great luck in finding Alec after years of loneliness. “Thank you.” He looked over at Madzie, who was happily playing with her toy on the floor. “I’m glad you’re happy too.”

After he said goodbye to them, he returned to the loft. He planned to whip up a quick dinner for himself and spend the evening reading one of his books that he hadn’t had the chance to in a couple of centuries. However, Magnus was shocked to find the dining table set for two and a full feast already laid out. There was nobody in his apartment, and he wondered who would be joining him for dinner. He found yet another note on one of the plates: Turn around. Magnus turned around and gasped as Alec stepped out of the other room, holding a bouquet of roses in his hand.

Alec grinned at his surprised face. “I got home early,” Alec explained, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, I’m definitely surprised,” Magnus admitted. He gestured to the table in front of them. “Did you do this all yourself?”

Alec shook his head. “I had help,” he said, “But you already knew that.” He explained, “I saw you at the Institute this morning.”

Magnus’ eyes widened. At first, he wondered why Alec hadn’t said anything, but realized that he had not wanted to ruin the surprise. “Thank you, Alexander, for all of this.” He went to sit down but noticed that Alec hadn’t moved. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Alec assured him as he approached him, stopping in front of him. “Magnus Bane, since the moment I met you I’ve been mesmerized. Every moment since our first kiss has made me realize that I’m in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

Magnus gaped in shock at Alec, a couple of tears forming his eyes. Though he had loved many people over the years, he had never thought marriage would be in his future. However, he couldn’t deny that his love for Alec was strong and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with him. “Yes, Alexander,” Magnus said, “I will marry you.”

Alec smiled as he slid the ring, a simple diamond with an elaborate pattern of rubies adorning the band. Magnus kissed him as he admired the ring on his finger. It felt strange, but Magnus liked the way it looked. They sat down to enjoy the feast Alec had put together and Alec told him stories of his work in Idris. Magnus kept looking over at his now fiancé and smiling, unable to believe his luck. For the first time in a long time, he was truly happy, and it was all thanks to the Shadowhunter that had climbed into his heart and would never leave.


End file.
